


ghostly glide

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [13]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: changmin had always had a flair for the dramatic, but if anything, it only made yunho love him more
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Series: June Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	ghostly glide

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13: Ghostly Glide

He entered the bar with a ghostly glide as per usual. Yunho scoffed at the theatrics; Changmin peeved him, but they were tied together by their destinies. Yunho supposed destiny wasn’t so easy to dodge, even if you controlled destiny as Yunho did.

Destiny was a funny concept. Yunho both understood it, but also didn’t.

It was inescapable, yet avoidable at the same time. 

Yunho could have hypothetically avoided Changmin (and oh boy had he tried) but it proved impossible. Even when Yunho couldn’t stand the man, he had to stand beside him. He had to be in his presence, or else he felt as if he would wither away. 

For Yunho, destiny simply could not be avoided. Which he was okay with.

Changmin reached their regular table, a grin adorning his face.

“How was my glide?” he asked excitedly, adorably Yunho thought.

“It was beautifully dramatic, love.”


End file.
